custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sidorak12814/Unreleased Images 15
Well, it's that time again. It's time to reveal some more of Sidd's MOC pics. Except this time, for UI #15, I will unveil several EXTREMELY OLD pictures. I took these back in '05, or when I was 10 years old. That was a WHILE ago. Anyway, down to business. First, I'd like to unveil a picture of my first-ever MOC, Matu. Sad, isn't it? His mask is actually the gray Hau with Sharpie to make it black. Here's a pic of the original Hoka. Her mask is Sharpied blue. She actually looks better than Matu, I dare say. Now, here's an interesting bit. The left image is the first version of Rohko, the one created by my cousin, the younger one. The other one was created by his older twin, since they had each had the same idea, but the older wasn't about to let only his brother have credit for the idea. The one on the right is supposed to be the original Rohko's twin cousin, who has the same name and powers as the other. There's some real sibling chemistry right there. To this day it's still like that. Oh, well. Now here's some random Rahi I made, a couple of whom evolved into Rahi now included in the current story. The first image is of a long-legged, short-torso-ed thing that eventually evolved into the Crystal Raptors. The middle one is of a spider with a Vahki head. They evolved into the Scorpio-Spiders, changing only in appearance. Their powers and concept are basically the same. The last one is adorable. It was a creature called a Veeko that was controlled by a character that didn't make it into the current story. I suppose I could still make them an article and let other people use them if they want. They have no power that I made up except a hive-mind kinda thing. Now for the original Vahki Ultima. These guys have new names now, but the character concepts are still the same. I forget what I originally called each of them. Now for more semi-familiar faces. Here you got your '05 Kanahka, your '05 Vohk (his name is unchanged except in pronunciation), and your '05 Zakalonn. Now for unused characters. First is a character called Kikivi. He was a dork. He has no real replacement in the story. However, in the archaic storyline, there was a plot twist where it was revealed that he served a more powerful master, Thranatuka. Thranatuka was originally the main antagonist in the archaic story. Second, Kikivi's partner, a dumb, over-armed, trigger-happy brute named Kural. He was essentially based off Krekka. I remember that I made a draft of his construction after the one above, and that the later draft was awesomer. Third, perhaps the best creation out of this group, a guy whose name I am not sure of, but I believe it was Heredon. He is the commander of the Veekos you saw above. Yes, Veekos is the proper spelling for the plural or Veeko. Also, I made a Fohrok before they were called that. I didn't call it a Fohrok, but it was essentially the same in concept. Still, I don't think it's a very original concept. Oh, yeah, I Sharpied its Krana black. That's about it. See ya 'round the Javasript. Category:Blog posts